Hookahs, also called shishas, generally consist of a water base, also called vase, and a closing system which is attached on the water base. At the bowl, which simultaneously serves as a closing system for the water base, a hookah stem is attached, at the upper end of which a hookah tray is arranged on which hot coals and tobacco are burned or vaporized, respectively. The hookah stem extends through the bowl into the water base and opens below the water level into the water base with its lower end. Furthermore, connectivity is provided for at least one hookah hose opening into the air space provided in the water base between the bowl and the liquid level via a corresponding recess. When a user sucks on the hookah hose, a negative pressure is produced in the air space provided in the water base, tobacco smoke being sucked through the hookah stem by means of said negative pressure and being purified, cooled and/or humidified when passing through the liquid.
It is therefore of significant importance that the closing system completely seals the water base, since otherwise secondary air is sucked in and the hookah does not have the necessary draw strength.
Known closing systems, for example, are formed as a type of insertable closing system, wherein the entire bowl is simply inserted into the opening of the water base and is sealed there using rubber seals. A particular disadvantage is that the connection between the closing system and the water base is not sufficiently tight. As a result, it is barely possible, for example, to lift the entire hookah at the bowl without releasing the connection between the bowl and the water base. In many cases, this leads to hot coals falling from the coal tray and causing injuries to the user or damage to furniture when handled improperly.
Other screwable closing system for being arranged between the water base, generally made of glass, and the closing system are known; however, these closing systems are cumbersome to use and time-consuming. Thus, undesired noises are created when screwing and unscrewing the closing system, an effect particularly undesired when using the hookah in public spaces, such as hookah bars. These noises occur more often with increasing service life of the hookah, since lime residue, depending on the water quality, regularly builds up in the thread and the threads at the glass body of the water base are worn away relatively quickly.